


9:45 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're resting on the floor,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	9:45 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're resting on the floor,'' Supergirl said to Amos after his bed broke down.

THE END


End file.
